te dejare de amar
by exilodnear
Summary: Hola gente! Acá traigo un son fic nuevo acerca de Digimon (literalmente) pero con toques de TaiKari que de la nada se me ha ocurrido gracias a la canción "Te dejaré de amar" del cantante Reyli Barba. Disfruten


Hola gente! n_n Aca traigo un son fic nuevo acerca de Digimon (literalmente) pero con toques de TaiKari que de la nada se me ha ocurrido gracias a la canción **"Te dejaré de amar"** del cantante Reyli Barba. Disfruten 

Te dejaré de amar

_**Te dejaré de amar para poder seguir  
Para recuperar lo que una vez perdí  
Se volverán a abrir aquellas puertas que jamás cerré  
Y lloverá en abril para saciar la sed**_

Por más que lo intenté no pude conseguir que lo que alguna vez tuvimos, mi amor, fuera salvado del peligro de la extinción perpetua que le amenazaba día a día. Ella y yo fuimos a muchas charlas de pareja, incluso hasta un psicólogo; todo por voluntad propia de cada uno claro, uno más desganado que el otro. Al final tanto empeño no sirvió de nada y la única solución que le encontramos a nuestro malestar fue el divorcio.

Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, tengo 25 años, estudié diseño industrial e increíblemente me gradué con honores. Mientras estaba en la Universidad de Tokio fui un chico muy alegre, vivaz, lleno de sueños, deportista y con un alto deseo de superación. En mi niñez fui alguien muy querido, con una linda familia, y de ahí viene mi ambición de querer ser siempre el mejor o uno de los mejores.

Entre tanto esfuerzo social para ganarme unas pocas amistades sinceras y muchos amigos falsos, fui mejorando como persona y cambiando esa ambición de ser el mejor a una de ser un "mejor amigo" para todos; mi sueño tomó un giró no tan apartado del original y no me sentí satisfecho hasta ver que muy pronto lograría que todos hablasen bien de mí y me ofrecieran su amistad sincera.

Crecí en una zona residencial de odaiba. Tenía muchos amigos, ¡Como los recuerdos! Matt Ishida mi mejor amigo, Sora Takenouchi mi mejor amiga, Mimi tachikawa, Joe kido, Takeru Takaishi, Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Yolei, Cody Hida, Ken Ichijouji, Izzi Izumi y mi linda hermana Hikari Yagami a la cual amaba con locura pero como era un amor imposible decidí alejarme de ella y olvidarla, juntos nos hacíamos llamar los niños elegidos. Vaya a saber por qué ese nombre… -reí un poco.

Como todo ser humano experimentaba diversas sensaciones; Para más decir yo podía estar triste y si tenía que alegrarle el día a alguien lo hacía, daba lo mejor de mí por ver a esa persona feliz; sin embargo, ¿Quién me hacía feliz a mí? Muchas veces tuve que poner de mi empeño y salir de mis problemas sin ayuda de nadie. Cuando alcancé la dicha de pisar una Universidad supe que mi vida cambiaría, y admito que entré con la cabeza puesta en sólo estudiar y graduarme para conseguir un empleo donde paguen mucho, era muy popular con las chicas, era muy bueno en los deportes sobre todo con el futbol; luego de graduarme conseguí trabajo en una empresa muy importante. Fui escogido entre veinte personas que solicitaron el mismo puesto y me sentí el más realizado. Pero en ese tiempo las cosas marchaban muy bien en mi vida, generalmente. Tenía un trabajo, amigos que me apoyaban, un sueldo del que no me podía ni puedo quejarme, la amistad de mi jefe, la envidia de muchos y una muy hermosa novia llamada Katherine.

Sí… dije que había entrado con la mente en el estudio, y tratar de olvidarme de la verdadera chica de quien me enamore, esa chica que me ilusiono, me cautivo con su belleza y su ternura lástima que era un amor imposible, un amor prohibido. Pero cuando conocí a Catherine pensé que sería mi boleto para olvidarme de Kari.

Ahora nos encontramos distanciados en espera de lo inminente, después de habernos casado meses después de habernos hecho novios y durado unos cuatro años juntos. Todavía conservaba todo lo que mencioné en un antes, pero perdía una parte importante de mi… lo que me ponía triste y lleno de trabas por qué no esperaba vivir lo que viví unos meses atrás. Te vas de viaje por unos pocos días y ya tu mujer se anda buscando compañía.

Muchos me dijeron que ella no tardaría en engañarme; hasta se sorprenden otros que hayamos durado tanto tiempo y es que cuando amas a alguien que importa lo que te diga el mundo, tu sólo vivirás para esa persona; y por vivir por ella, me encuentro desdichado mientras ella es feliz, posiblemente, con su nueva pronta pareja; el amante de meses atrás.

_**Que llevo en el alma, que siento en la piel  
Hay tanta nostalgia en mi vida  
Y tantas batallas perdidas **_

Entonces por ahí escuché que la vida sigue y que caer siempre estará permitido pero levantarse es obligatorio; y tras esta lucha con mi corazón y la parte sentimental de mi vida, debo seguir y apostar que algo mejor que lo que alguna vez llegue a tener, vendrá a mí y será para toda la vida.

_**Pero hoy ganaré, encontré la salida  
Volveré a creer, a vivir sin mentiras  
Soñaré otra vez como aquellos días  
Cuando te encontré, cuando yo te amé  
Cuando tú también me querías **_

Caminaba por el parque meditando en todo lo que me ha estado sucediendo pero más en lo que una vez tuve con esa mujer que formó parte de mi vida. Mucha gente dice que el amor puede durar para siempre pero es cuestión de saber escoger; siempre pensé que yo hice mi elección bien, ahora resulta que no fue así y vuelvo al comienzo de buscar a alguien entre millones y millones de personas a mi media naranja.

No se trata de que no quiera estar solo, no me daba miedo; simplemente es el tópico de mi momento gracias a todo este trance del divorcio y el desplante amoroso. Perdonen si resulta aburrido tanto hablar de la misma cosa; quizás piensen que nunca me olvidaré de ella por estar su nombre siempre en mi boca… pero alguien me dijo que una buena manera de superarse era hablando del problema que te agobia y yo no tengo con quien más hablar que no sea conmigo mismo.

A lo lejos vi un puesto de helados raspados y recordé que a mi esposa le gustaba mucho el de limón. Me acerqué al puestecito y pedí uno de ese mismo sabor; pagué y seguí mi camino sin ponerle ni siquiera la punta de mi lengua al helado. No sé por qué lo compré, no sé lo que haré con él. Tomé asiento en una banca y me puse a mirarlo, ver como se derretía lentamente… tal y como nuestro amor fortuito se iba desmoronando delante de mis ojos, pero con la misma tortuosa paciencia.

Horas después seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, como buscando que hacer conmigo y mi existencia. Sentía como la brisa movía la punta de mis cabellos y las hojas de los arboles caían y pasaban por mi frente. Me detuve de golpe, miré a mi alrededor y muy cerca habían varias parejas juntas; sentí celos, inevitablemente… al mismo tiempo sentí una sensación que al instante no supe que era, no podía explicar ni podía nombrarla; mas, sabía que no era un sentimiento negativo.

Al fondo, pero a mi frente, había una enorme Iglesia y de ella salía una pareja de recién casados. No me casé por lo religioso, digo que fue una ventaja, empero la nostalgia volvió a hacerse presente y una voz en mi cabeza me decía que me acercase al edificio y entrara… Una vez la pareja y sus invitados se marcharon, aproveché y me acerqué al altar; lo miré detenidamente y sentí mis ojos aguarse. Apreté mi boca, aspiré mi nariz con fuerza y bajé mi mirada lentamente… pedí perdón a Dios si en algo fallé y pedí un mínimo de consolación para mi marchito amor.

Caí arrodillado al suelo; posé mi cabeza en el alfombrado y allí lloré desconsoladamente. Todo eso duró hasta que sentí la presencia del párroco cerca de mí. Abrí mis ojos de sobremanera todavía con la misma posición, y las lágrimas saliendo de mis orbes. Minutos después fui componiéndome, le miré y estaba sentado en una de las bancas largas como si esperase que yo fuera hasta él. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue acercarme y pedir disculpas.

-Estás en la casa de Dios, no te disculpes. –Sonreí un poco y limpié mis mejillas. –Te vi y dije en mis adentros que, quizás, hablar con alguien te asentaría bien. Te quedaste un tiempo parado frente al altar y luego caíste al suelo; me preocupé, pero…

-Estoy muy dolido, ¿sabe? Estoy confundido, lleno de inquietudes y me siento terriblemente abatido. –Apreté mis puños. –No me reconozco.

-¿Quisieras desahogarte? –Asentí con mi cabeza varias veces y eché un respiro a la nada.

-No sé si fue mi culpa o así estaba escrito… soy casado pero muy pronto ya no lo estaré. –Saqué el anillo que simbolizaba mi unión con mi esposa de mi dedo y le veía mientras hablaba. –Me fui unos días por causa del trabajo y meses después, después de haber regresado, descubro que mi esposa tenía un amante. –Escuché un "lo siento" provenir del padre. -¿Fallé en algo? ¿Hice algo mal? No logro entenderlo, y eso hace que sienta como si fuera a explotar. –Miré al señor a mi lado haciendo silencio por unos segundos. –Yo la amaba –El padre quiso opinar pero no se lo permití, siempre le interrumpía y seguía en mi lamento. –Ella me dio muchas razones de las cuales ninguna me culpa a mí de la muerte de nuestro amor. Para mí era perfecto y creo que tanto querernos fue uno de los motivos por el cual se gastó tan pronto.

-Muchas personas se casan sin conocer bien a quien será su pareja; y no conozco muy bien tu historia para decirte con exactitud que deberías hacer. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar, hijo mío, es que olvides y vivas tu vida con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien mejor y que siempre corresponda tu amor aunque la distancia que los separe sea infinita.

-¡Que cosas! –Me burlé un poco dejándolo sorprendido. –Padre, si para enamorarme me toma mucho tiempo, imagínese para volver a tener novia y casarme. Duraré toda mi vida en eso… -Fruncí mi ceño. –En toda mi vida sólo me he enamorado dos veces, y de esas dos sólo una fue mi novia y esposa. –Bajé mi mirada por unos instantes. –Le confieso que… mi primer amor fue difícil de olvidar y sólo lo logré cuando conocí a la que fue mi novia.

-Cuéntame de esa chica, tu primer amor. –Mis manos estaban apoyadas de mis piernas; temblé un poco pero decidí recordar mi pasado conjunto a mi niñez. Ahí se remonta ese amor el cual no pude profesar a su dueña.

-Era mi mejor amiga; Una chica muy linda, de vez en cuando presumida pero con un gran corazón. Era perfecta; cabello castaño corto, ojos amatista… su piel tan clara y esa sonrisa que se adueñaba de sus labios, Dios… cuánto dolor me produce no haber sido yo el causante de sus delirios. –Sonreí con mucha nostalgia. –Ella me quería mucho, pero amaba a otro. Desde siempre le amo, pero no creo que haya sido correspondida y si lo fue me da gusto porque no había una persona que amara más a esa persona que ella.

-¿Aun así tú la seguías queriendo? –Asentí y mantuve mi sonrisa. –Sí que se clavó en ti.

-¡Que le dije! La única manera en que pude olvidarme de ella fue conociendo a la que es mi esposa; sin embargo, fue difícil a pesar de tener una relación. –Comencé a jugar con mis dedos. –Yo la amaba más que cualquiera, padre. Hubiese dado mi vida para que siempre estuviese feliz… estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo si me lo pedía; pero ya ve, cuando tres son multitud uno debe salir perdiendo.

-Por cómo me hablas ahora juraría que siempre la quisiste y que estar casado no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para olvidarla por completo. –Miré al padre con mis ojos bien abiertos, encontrándome sus palabras un tanto absurdas. –Pero como no puedo jurar, solo fue una suposición mía.

-No creo que… -Sentí una palmada en mi espalda.

-Hijo, antes de caer en la negación, examínate a ti mismo… ¿Amaste a tu esposa? ¿O sólo la quisiste? Y lo más importante, si de verdad dices no sentir nada hacia esa amiga tuya… ¿Qué harías si un día te la encontraras en la calle?

Parecía un estudiante de escuela al cual le dejan unas preguntas de tarea. Odio ponerme a reflexionar, es tan difícil. El Padre tenía razón; yo debía saber qué es lo que hay dentro de mí, qué siento, y si de verdad olvidé el amor que sentía por mi hermana con mi matrimonio; y si ese dolor de amor lo reflejo en el dolor de mi divorcio.

Era de tarde, casi anocheciendo. Seguí caminando por ahí, los lugares que me gustaban frecuentar con mi querida esposa. Con cada parada se me salían unas tremendas ganas de sonreír, al mismo tiempo que un hueco ubicado cerca de mi corazón se anchaba más y más. No podía creer le había mentido al padre diciéndole que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, cuando en realidad estaba enamorado de mi hermana, no podía decirle la verdad, pensaría mal de mí.

_**Bendigo al porvenir  
Y no doy vuelta atrás  
Hoy quiero ser feliz  
Hoy huele a libertad **_

En mi casa tomé asiento en la mesa y en un papel empecé a escribir aquellas cosas que hacía cuando tenía compañía; anotaba aquellos lugares que visitábamos y las canciones que más nos gustaban por separado.

Me tomaba mucho pensar entre tantas cosas las que eran preferidas y al terminar, o darle final a fuerza, comencé a pensar en que lo mejor era cambiar de lugares y ocios; me ayudaría a olvidar más rápido y así, cuando me sienta preparado para volver a enfrentar las emociones románticas del mundo, volver y ser el de antes.

Después de esa plática en la Iglesia sentí como si la carga que estaba estancada en mi pecho empezara a desaparecer. Incluso dormir solo no se sintió tan extraño; se me había olvidado lo cómodo que era abrazar un bulto de algodón.

Al otro día tuve que presentarme en mi trabajo para resolver unos pequeños pendientes que me asignaron a última hora. Mientras yo me apuraba por terminar mi parte e irme de nueva cuenta, consideré que mostrarle mi lista de lugares y actividades que sacaré de mis gustos a Izzi Izumi y contarle lo que me pasó ayer. Puede que el chico no sea muy expresivo, pero esta vez no dejaba de burlarse; decía que no lo lograría.

-¿McDonald's? ¿De verdad dejarás de ir al McDonald's porque ibas con tu esposa? –Mientras hacía un diseño a computadora le iba respondiendo con cosas cortas; básicamente de dos palabras. A veces ni podía escucharle bien y me quedaba callado. Pero tiene razón, no seré tan capaz de no volver a ese sitio si es mi favorito. –Ya quiero ver que dejes de ir.

-Creo que haré una excepción con ese lugar…

-Sabía que no podrías aguantar.

Al terminar fuimos a tomarnos un par de cervezas y hablar de mi situación y lo que amerita que haga. Nos encontramos a más compañeros de trabajo, era el bar que todos frecuentábamos casualmente; y la gran mayoría me indicó que debía ir a un prostíbulo y poner a trabajar a mi general. No dejaba de reírme por esos comentarios…

Quise escabullirme un poco del ambiente muy movido dentro del bar por lo que me fui a caminar por ahí para después ir a mi apartamento. Fui hasta un parque y me senté en algún lugar apartado; saqué la famosa hoja y la volví a releer. Hay lugares que no sería capaz de dejar de concurrir; y la única manera de lograrlo es mudándome de Japón. Sí, esa sería una gran idea… irme lejos un buen tiempo y hasta cambiar de nombre; -reí un poco- eso ya es muy extremo.

"_**Me abrazan los años  
Me gusta vivir con lo necesario  
Desde el día en que te perdí" **_

Un tiempo después de que el divorcio se oficializara, recibí una propuesta por parte de mi jefe de mandarme un tiempo a trabajar a otra empresa de la misma compañía ubicada en otra ciudad. Había pasado ya un tiempo, unos cuantos meses, y me encontraba más animado que en el ayer. Me siento algo afortunado cuando denoto que si quisiera ahora mismo tuviera a otra compañera junto a mí; En cambio, no estoy muy preparado para entablar otra relación.

Una parte de mi me dice que debo atreverme con alguien más y superarlo todo de una buena vez; pero otra me detiene y me advierte que otra vez podría salir lastimado. No sé a quién creerle, porque las dos tienen sus convicciones muy válidas.

Buscando dentro del folder de papeles del trabajo encontré aquella hoja de cosas que dije nunca más volvería hacer después de un tiempo. Me reí de mí mismo por considerar un acto de inmaduros; al mismo tiempo que me dieron ganas de ir por comida instantánea a cualquier puesto cercano.

_**Pero hoy ganaré, encontré la salida  
Volveré a creer, a vivir sin mentiras**_

Estaba en la cola de una fila para pagar por mi compra de un ramen instantáneo cuando siento mi celular vibrar como loco. Al principio no quise tomarlo pero quien sea que llamase era muy persistente. Lo revisé, y se trataba de un mensaje.

_"Hola hermano, quizás ya ni te acuerdas de mí… o puede que sí, ¿Quién sabe? Jajá. Me gustaría verte; hace mucho que no sé de ti pero espero que sigas siendo el mismo alegre de siempre. Con cariño, Hikari"._

¿Qué? No puede ser mi hermana… Es una broma de Izzi seguramente. Bueno, se ve muy tentador seguirle el juego al carbón de mi amigo. Me olvidé que estaba en la fila para pagar por mi hamburguesa cuando estaba devolviéndole el mensaje y así comprobar si de verdad era ella.

_"Me engañan mis ojos, no puedo creer que tú me estés enviando un mensaje. ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Eres mi Hikari? ¿La que alguna vez fue mi dulce hermanita? Es que es tan sorprendente ver que me hayas contactado; hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de frecuentarnos"_

Pagué y salí del súper a toda prisa en dirección a mi nuevo departamento temporal. Quería que esta persona me respondiera para ver con que zarandases me salía. Algo me dice que esto es una broma y que Hikari no perdería tiempo hablando con su hermano del cual no sabe mucho desde hace un tiempo atrás. –Mi bolsillo vibró- ¡Oh! Aquí vamos… Puse mi compra sobre la mesa y me eché en el mueble.

_"La misma con la que creciste. Sabía que te ibas a sorprender tanto… seguramente ni crees que de verdad soy "tu" Hikari. Pero no miento, no fue fácil encontrar tu número… no sabía que te habías cambiado el apellido al de nuestra madre, felicidades" _

¿Cómo sabe que me cambié el apellido? Esto es algo que mis amigos del trabajo saben, pero se ve tan ella… tan posible. No Taichi, no puedo dejarme llevar por una maldita broma. Seguro que son los chicos para verme feliz o algo así… ellos saben lo que alguna vez llegué a sentir por mi hermana y es por eso que me juegan bromas como estas. Muy pronto haré que hablen, -me dispuse a responder-.

_"¿Cómo sabes que cambié mi apellido? ¿Quién te ha dicho mi número?"_

_"Busqué la empresa donde trabajas; no estabas, pero allí mismo conocí algunos de tus amigos… uno de ellos me dijo tu celular. Para confirmarlo tuve que buscarte en la guía telefónica; No estabas en la "Y" así que utilice el apellido de mama, y allí estabas… en la letra "K" de Kamilla"._

_"Ya veo… que ingeniosa eres, como siempre lista ¿eh?"_

_"Jajá gracias por el cumplido"_

Definitivamente se trataba de mis amigos, no había duda. A pesar de que es una broma un tanto pesada me alegraron gran parte de lo que queda de este día. Recordé que tenía hambre y que mi ramen espera por mi sobre la mesa… le puse en el microondas y listo y servido me lo comí. Justo cuando terminé vi como mi móvil parpadeaba avisando que había llegado un nuevo mensaje.

_"Y ¿qué tal tu vida? ¿Cómo va ese matrimonio? Espero que todo esté bien y en orden"._

Esto ya se está tornando molesto. Busqué seguir el juego pero ya no permitiría que usaran el nombre de mi hermana para bromear de esta forma. Además estaban jugando con mis sentimientos no reconstruidos por completo.

_"¡Ya basta sí! Sé que son ustedes muchachos los que están conspirando en esta pesada broma… así que por favor párenle"._

_"¿Qué broma? Taichí soy yo, Hikari… tu hermana ¿No crees en mí? Bueno, creo que no… este, tengo una idea: por qué no nos vemos en mi restaurante favorito, el botón de cerezo; y ya verás cómo se te abre la boca de la impresión, jajá… hace mucho que no como perlas amitsu"._

Ya fue suficiente…

_"No creo que pueda ir, además ¿para qué quiero verles la cara de idiotas? Izzi, Makoto y demás… sé que están detrás de todo esto. No deberían aprovecharse de mi situación si saben que ya no sigo casado desde hace meses y que no sé a ciencia cierta si de verdad mi hermana sigue viva dentro de mi o es un capricho que no he podido superar; así que les pido por la amistad que tenemos ¡NO VUELVAN A MANDAR MENSAJES!"_

Me acosté sobre mi cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño después de ese último mensaje que envié. Ojala y haya sido muy claro en él y que al despertar no vuelva a saber de qué haya otro en la bandeja de entrada. ¿Cómo es posible que usurpen el nombre de mi Hikari? Y por sobre todas las cosas sepan el nombre de su restaurante favorito, su comida favorita… Dios, es absurdo.

Pegué mis ojos por unos cinco minutos y hasta dibujé su imagen en mi cabeza. "Es absurdo que mis amigos sepan detalles tan privados" "es ab-sur-do" "Tonto…" y abrí mis ojos de golpe con el corazón a mil por hora y con los pelos de punta. Busqué mi celular a toda prisa y después los mensajes; los leí de nueva cuenta y me reprendí a mí mismo mentalmente por haber sido un maldito idiota.

Sin importarme la hora marqué a Makoto para aclarar mis dudas y rezando porque en verdad hayan sido ellos los de la supuesta broma. Al tomarlo ni le dejé hablar y fui directo al tema en cuestión. "Una chica muy bonita fue a buscarte al trabajo, le di tu celular… ¿logró conseguirte?" fue una de las primeras frases que me dijo y concordaba con lo que Hikari había dicho… "¿Era esa la chica que te gustaba en tu infancia? Porque está bien bonita".

Verdaderamente… era ella. Maldición, ¿qué hice?

"_**Soñaré, otra vez, como aquellos días  
Cuando te encontré, cuando yo te amé, cuando tú también…  
Me querías"**_

Desde que amaneció me la pasé tratando de localizar a mi hermana y nada de contestar mis llamadas; Ahora mismo ha de estar odiándome, aunque yo me odio mucho más. Por estar de confiado le, prácticamente, confesé lo que se supone es una duda existencial para mí. Además de que fui muy brusco y peor, dude de su palabra.

"_**Me querías"**_

Me atreví a tomar un tren rumbo a mi ciudad natal e ir a hacer lo que sea para dar con ella y pedirle disculpas. Fui un completo tonto y jamás se me olvidará lo idiota que fui; Si acaso fue un envió del cielo su aparición repentina, lo he echado a perder todo.

Cuando llegué a la estación de Tokio envié un último mensaje de mis cincuenta llamadas perdidas… era de voz y le pedía vernos en el restaurante que pacto. No sabía cómo iba a llegar, pero tenía que buscar un método cuanto antes; incluso volví sin más ropa que no sea la que llevo puesta.

Ahora solo quedaba confiar.

"_**Me querías, me querías"**_

Tratando de pasar por encima de quien fuese para poder salir a la calle e ir a dicho restaurante tuve un pequeño encuentro el cual no fue de mi agrado. Mi ex esposa estaba frente a mí y con una enorme sonrisa; como si entre nosotros no hubiese pasado nada y de toda la vida sólo fuimos un par de amigos más. "Hola", dijo muy amablemente; igual la saludé. Al poco tiempo un hombre rubio llegó a su lado y le entregó un par de boletos, al final dándole un beso en sus labios.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó él dándose cuenta de que estoy allí viéndoles coquetearse. Hice un respingo y negué rápidamente.

-Perdón, es que… me parecieron conocidos nada más. –Sonreía.

-Seguramente has de conocer a mi linda novia por ser modelo en una revista popular. –Enfoqué mi mirada en ella como si quisiera que supiera lo que ahora mismo estoy pensando; creo que mi mensaje fue captado a la perfección, porque de su parte se mostró sumisa y no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-Sí, seguramente. –Volvió a besarla, esta vez en la cabeza- Debo irme, disculpen las molestias. –Cuando les di la vuelta me detuve y giré un poco mi torso para dirigir unas últimas palabras hacia ellos. –Por cierto, hacen una bonita pareja.

"_**Me querías" **_

Seguí mi camino a toda prisa e ignoré cualquier facción que hayan mostrado. Cuando me vi en el transito busqué un taxi y constantemente revisaba mi celular como cualquier ansioso. No buscaba hacer enfadar al chofer al presionarlo un par de veces con que aumentara la velocidad y así llegar al famoso restaurante.

Cuando abrí la puerta del famoso lugar y me di cuenta que ella no estaba como le había dicho que estuviese por el mensaje de voz, sentí que era el final de un nuevo comienzo o la recuperación de lo que alguna vez quise desechar para siempre.

Respiré hondo y me di por vencido; ya no insistiría más y aceptaría que me equivoqué brutalmente. En todo el camino hasta acá me di cuenta que ya no me importaba lo que hiciera la que alguna vez formó parte de mi familia; ese cura tenía algo de razón y ya lo he superado. Busqué la lista de cosas y noté que este mismo restaurante estaba escrito; de la nada recordé por qué debía pertenecer a esa lista, por qué era uno de mis favoritos.

No era sólo yo… era lo que me quedaba de ella, de mi hermanita.

Entonces me di la vuelta para marcharme cuando veo su silueta parada frente a mí. Tenía una sonrisa perfilada en su rostro y esa mirada le brillaba mucho más que cualquier resplandeciente bombilla. Sentí algo recorrer mi cuerpo cuando dijo "te extrañe mucho hermano" luego corrió hacia mí para besarme dulcemente en mis labios, luego de ese tímido beso nos abrazamos y esa gran sonrisa que me caracteriza salió a flote al instante de saber que no todo estaba perdido como creí.

"_**Pero hoy, ganaré"**_

_**Fin...**_

Espero que haya gustado ^^ y es todo por ahora!  
Nos vemos.


End file.
